


Первое утро.

by okzzzzana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okzzzzana/pseuds/okzzzzana
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 14





	Первое утро.

Я просыпаюсь раньше него.  
Он лежит на животе, подтянув одну ногу под себя, обнимая подушку. На его лице галопом скачут солнечные зайчики, и он морщит нос. На носу веснушки - надо же, веснушки. Никогда раньше не замечал.  
Я тихонько встаю, стараясь не разбудить, выкроить для себя еще несколько минут, до того, как он проснется. Наверное, ему будет стыдно, или неловко, может, даже противно - это ничего, только пожалуйста, пусть он не говорит ничего, уйдет молча, пожалуйста.  
Я натягиваю на себя халат, наглухо закутываюсь в ворот, словно прячась от него, спасаясь. Глупости. Не осталось, кажется, ни единого сантиметра кожи, которую не поцеловали бы, не потрогали, не увидели бы.  
И тут он просыпается. В первые мгновения он непонимающе моргает. Затем потягивается, длинно, со вкусом, широко зевает. Вытаскивает откуда-то из-под кровати белье и футболку - эту кошмарную растянутую футболку. Я провожаю взглядом ткань, скользящую по его животу, и отворачиваюсь.  
Я затылком чувствую его взгляд. Ну что же. Давай. Но он молчит. Надо же, Поттер, который ни на минуту не замолкает, смеется, шумит, болтает - неиссякаемый источник белого шума - сейчас молчит. Только смотрит. Я не выдерживаю.  
\- Поттер. Что?  
Он улыбается. В груди что-то ворочается, тяжелое, неповоротливое.  
\- Нет. Ничего. Просто вот... смотрю на тебя. Никак не могу привыкнуть, что это не один из моих снов. Что ты взаправду.  
Ты скажи еще, что любуешься мной, хочется мне проворчать. Он смеется. Оказывается, я так и сделал.  
Теперь уже я смотрю на него.  
И тоже не могу насмотреться.


End file.
